The present invention relates to managing messages from social media contacts, and more particularly to generating encouraging messages via social media contacts to enhance a performance, behavior, or emotional state of an individual.
Social media services provide online platforms that allow users who have a social relationship to send messages to each other and otherwise communicate, interact, and share information. Social media messages are collected and analyzed to support data mining, user attribute and behavior analysis, customer interaction and analysis, and marketing.